


Injury

by Random_Soul



Series: Aaron Burr x Hamilsquad [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Gore, Poor Aaron Burr, Thomas Jefferson is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Soul/pseuds/Random_Soul
Summary: Aaron Burr is injured
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Everyone, Aaron Burr/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Aaron Burr/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan
Series: Aaron Burr x Hamilsquad [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586617
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	Injury

**Author's Note:**

> I... kinda wanna make a book about this one, too. Is that bad? I feel like it would just be a bit more normal than a demon apocalypse. It would expand on the plot and I could go into so much more detail. Look at me. I make a perfectly good oneshot that complete and happy, then turn it around and want to make a book from it, which was the thing I wanted to avoid and so I made an oneshot series. I'M A GENIUS!

“How is he?”

“Has he changed?”

“Is he okay?”

“Anything serious?”

“Shut up!” Thomas rubs his eyes, frustrated with the group. Two months ago, the principal, over the speakers, announced that Aaron Burr has been hospitalized due to injuries and won’t be back for a while. Since then, only James Madison has been allowed to see him. The two of them have been out of school and James hasn’t really been keeping anyone updated. Due to complications, he can only tell them what Aaron wants him to tell them. So far that has been ‘he’s alive’ and ‘he should be coming back on the sixteenth’. As it is currently the sixteenth, Thomas, Lafayette, John, Hercules, and Alex are all waiting in their government class for Aaron and James to come in. Now, usually, Thomas doesn’t like some of them all that much (Alex) but the four are all dating and Thomas is good friends with Laf. They have also been getting closer with Aaron and he needs to keep an eye on his little brother (not little brother). The two desks closest to the door have John and Hercules, then Alex and Lafayette, then Aaron and Thomas, finally having James sit in the back closest to the exit in case he needs to go to the nurse’s office or to go puke. He’s sick a lot. With two minutes until the bell rings, everyone in this awful group is getting antsy to see if he shows up.

“He’s not usually this late, is he?” John asks, looking out the door. Thomas rolls his eyes.

“He was hospitalized for a reason. He probably broke something and has to use the elevator.”

“Fair point. He will show up today though, right?” 

“Maybe not. Maybe he wanted to wait another week or two before coming back.” The bell rings, signaling the beginning of class. Mr. Washington steps forward to begin teaching. After ten minutes a knock is heard. Hercules pipes up.

“How much you wanna bet it’s Lee.” The group chuckles. Washington hates students being late and Charles Lee was one who was most often tardy. Usually, he came in with Starbucks and a donut. Washington walks over to the door and opens it. The students watch as his face contorts into one of sadness.

“Oh, son.” He looks back in the room. “John, Hercules, please move to the back row. Thomas, you switch places with Alex. The three of you can rearrange yourselves back there.” Alex and John decide to sit in the same row with Hercules in the far back. From the way he props his feet up and smiles, he doesn’t seem all that upset about it. James walks in first, placing his bag in the seat that Hercules was sitting at and Aaron’s by John’s old spot. Washington ushered Aaron inside with a gentle hand on his back.

“Mon Dieu.” Lafayette mumbles. Thomas stares, trying to process.

The first thing he noticed was the downcasted gaze.

The second thing he noticed was the white cane.

Aaron feels around until he places himself in the seat. The room is deafening silent and Aaron can feel it. Since his eyes no longer function, his other senses are heightened so the whispers in the background aren’t really whispers and he can clearly hear what they are saying. He begins to shake from nerves before he feels a hand on his shoulder.

“Son, do you have a phone?” Aaron pulls it out and gives it to Washington. Washington pushes some buttons. “I’m going to record the lesson for today, much like I have the past two months. You may be a little confused where we are at first but I will work with you.”

“I should be fine. James and I were able to complete all the homework and watch the videos you sent us.” Aaron said. He sounded small and frail. Lafayette felt his heart break. He turned around, the others having the same look on their face. Thomas had tears in the corner of his eyes.

“What happened to my brother?” Aaron titled his head to the side, smiling at the voice.

“Thomas? So you do care about me.”

“Of course! I didn’t not kill Alex these past two months because of my amazing love for the man.” Alex scoffs in the background.

“Please I would’ve won.” Aaron smiles falters. Though they are acting cocky, Aaron can hear the tears in the voice. He puts his head down. Washington calls for attention at the head of the class and Aaron wonders what he must look like. The shy, quiet kid coming in and being blind with no explanation whatsoever. Aaron thinks back on when he first woke up in the hospital.

~Flashack~

The first thing Aaron registers is the fact that he’s in extreme pain. His entire body hurts and his side feels like something is stabbing into it. His fingers begin to move and he raises them up, feeling the bandages across his eyes. A gentle hand is placed on his.

“Hello? Who’s there?”

“James.” His voice is calming and it soothes Aaron.

“Am I in the hospital?”

“Yes. What’s the last thing you remember?”

“My uncle…” His uncle saw him hanging out with his small group of friends who were all a part of the LGBTQ+ community. He wasn’t happy. Like always, he began to hit and punch, throwing Aaron around. A few minutes later, the cops came when a neighbor called them. His uncle got mad and threw him into a table, the vase on it crashing into his face. He screamed in pain and passed out. “My uncle was mad.”

“You were taken to the hospital and I was called because I was the most commonly used number on your phone and you didn’t have any emergency contacts at school or anything. You are just bruised and beaten with no serious injuries. Well, except for…”

“Except for my eyes. How bad are they?” Aaron was met with silence. “James, will I ever be able to see again?” James begins crying, pulling Aaron into his chest.

“I’m so sorry.” Aaron didn’t know what to do. Try as he might, he couldn’t cry. Aaron wanted to cry.

That night, Aaron dreamt of sunsets over lakes and the smiles of those he loved that reached their eyes and made the world wash away. Beautiful things that he always loved. Beautiful things that he will never see again.

~Flashback over~

Aaron comes back to reality by a knock on the door. He wonders how much time has passed and looks up at where he thinks the clock would be by muscle memory. His head drops back down.

“Aaron? Are you alright?”

“Reflex.” The door near him opens.

“Mr. Lee! So nice of you to join us fifteen minutes late.” Sarcasm heavy in his voice.

“Isn’t it though? I wasn’t gonna come in but then I thought of how much you would completely miss me and decided to show up! Aaron, it’s nice to see you up and kickin’. Glad you’re not dead.” Aaron chuckles.

“Thanks, I guess.” From the corner of his eye, Charles sees the white cane. Ducking down, he sees the milky part of the eye, along with dark red scars spread throughout from where they took the shrapnel away. It’s disgusting and something from a horror movie but James can confidently say they have gotten so much better.

“I am so sorry, Aaron. Um, here. It’s a Starbucks coffee with five creams in it and one of those donuts with the fluffy, whip cream-like filling. I’m… I’m gonna go sit down, now.” Charles places the stuff down and makes his way to his seat, pulling out his notebook. James takes the donut out and places it on the napkin. He also opens the cup of coffee (that Charles had yet to drink out of, thankfully) and runs Aaron’s hand around it. Aaron picks it up, taking a small sip. And with that, Washington resumes his lesson.  
______________________________________________________________________________

With ten minutes to go, James starts packing up his stuff. Washington gave them a bit of work time and Aaron gets to leave five minutes early. That means that he can avoid people and traffic jams during the hallway rush and be able to not be tardy. Hercules comes up and kneels before them. He places a gentle hand on Aaron’s who jumps at the contact.

“Aaron, I have art with you next. Would you like me to walk you down to the art room?”

“I don’t know how I can do art but yes. I would like you to take me there.”

“Okay. For lunch, where would you like us to meet?” Aaron shrugs.

“I don’t know. We can sit where we usually do. I know you guys have to change a lot of things now.” Alex and John make their way to the front as well.

“We don’t mind. Laf has always hated the cafeteria, anyway. What about the music room?” John looks at Alex who just spoke.

“With all the band kids skipping lunch and blaring their instruments? That’s worse than the cafeteria. What about the theatre room?”

“Class during that time. Any other ideas?”

“There is that set of benches underneath the stairs! What about there?”

“That’ll work. Everyone okay with that?” Everyone but James and Thomas nods their heads. The two don’t share a lunch with the others and so will stay out of this vote. Hercules grabs his and Aaron’s stuff, helping him to the door. Aaron pushes his white cane against the wall in order to feel any obstacles.

“Aaron, what do you need me to do?”

“Just make sure there isn’t anything unexpected and help me find the room. I am still getting used to this and I haven’t really memorized the school perfectly.”

“Okay.” They walk in silence. Aaron pipes up.

“You can ask me questions about it as long as I can refuse to answer.” Hercules chuckles.

“That obvious, huh?”

“Well, I would be curious. Ask away.”

“What’s it like?”

“Strange. I always thought I would just see black but I don’t even see that. It’s impossible to explain because I see nothing. No black, no white, nothing.”

“Do you dream?”

“Yeah, I dream. It’s nice in the moment but I wake up and realize I will never see anything again. It’s a cruel joke but also a merciful fate. In my sleep, my eyes work.”

“What do you miss the most?”

“The small moments. I used to love sunsets and watching funny cat videos. I would watch rain droplets race on the windows and always loved going to the pond to watch the fish. I miss Lafayatte’s smile and James’ annoyance. I miss counting the freckles on John’s arms while playing connect the dots to find a pattern. I miss playing Mario Kart with Thomas and beating him every time. I miss seeing the passion fill in Alex’s eyes when he gets heated and the pride fill your face when you complete a project. I miss watching Samuel get red from anger and George King prancing like he owns the place. I miss seeing Washington’s look every time somebody asks a stupid question and he gives up on our society just a bit more. I also miss crying. I can’t cry.”

“I thought blind people could cry?”

“They usually can. However, my lacrimal gland was damaged and so I can’t. When I woke up and found out I was blind, I wanted to cry. I was so frustrated when I couldn’t, I didn’t know what to do. I miss a lot of things. I’ll never even see my diploma. I feel like I failed.” Hercules pulled Aaron into a hug as he, once again, tried to cry. Instead of tears, dry noises came out and that wrecked him. They stand outside of the art classroom and wait for the bell to ring. Aaron pipes up.

“I don’t want to go to third hour. It's the only class that I don't have friends in.”

“You’ll be fine, Aaron. You’re strong.”

“Also nobody picks on the blind kid.” Hercules laughs.

“Yeah. And that.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Lafayette stands by the door, along with his three boyfriends. It’s been about a month since the accident and it’s currently Winter break. They are at Aaron’s new house, the family being some nice people that knew Aaron’s parents and lived in the area. Their daughter, Theodosia, has called Laf and asked him to come over with the others. She said Aaron’s not doing well and she doesn’t know what to do. Laf reaches up and knocks on the door. Theo whips it open.

“Oh thank god, you’re here. He’s upset and I don’t know how to comfort him and he’s been in his bed for the past two days. He also refuses to eat and will only drink if I make him. My parents aren’t home and I don’t know what to do.” Laf smiles.

“We will try our hardest. May we come in?” Theo opens the door and leads them to his room.

“I’m gonna order some pizza so you can make him eat…. Hopefully.” And with that, she’s out. The four enter the room and their hearts shatter. Aaron is making dry, heaving noises and holding onto a teddy bear, approximately half the size of him. It was at a store and Aaron fell in love. Theo’s parents got it for him, as the soft fur calmed him down. Even right now, Aaron is running his hands through it. Lafayette steps in.

“Aaron, ma petite fleur, dis-nous ce qui ne va pas? Comment pouvons-nous vous aider? (Aaron, my small flower, tell us what’s wrong? How can we help you?)” Aaron curls more into himself. He knows French and knows that they just want to help. In reality, Aaron only has one question. He just knows that they can’t answer it.

“Why didn’t I just die?” John’s eyes go wide as he rushes forward.

“No no no no no no don’t say that. People care about you. They love you and cherish you and don’t care if you’re blind or not.” Aaron’s tone turns bitter.

“Really? People love me?!? I DON’T EVEN LOVE ME! How can others look at a helpless idiot with a messed up past and say ‘yeah, I like it’. All my life has been pain and suffering for what? What have I changed? Who benefits from my existence? Nobody! Nobody is affected and I’m just a burden to those who love me! I can’t even get dressed on my own! I’m better off dead and disappeared from the face of the Earth-” Aaron’s eyes go wide as John pulls him into a kiss. It was soft and caring, John pouring all his love into it. Aaron pulls back and turns his head down. He’s honestly happy he can’t see the look on the others’ faces as their boyfriend just kissed an idiotic blind kid.

“I don’t want your fucking pity, John.”

“That wasn’t his pity.” Aaron recognizes the voice as Alex’s. A hand is placed on his cheek, turning his head up. “We love you, Aaron. We have for quite some time.”

“How can you love a man who can’t even see your face?”

“You see with your hands.” Alex grabs Aaron’s hand and runs it over his face. “You know where my forehead is and you can feel the shape of my nose. My eyes are right here and my ears are still on the side of my head.” Alex runs the hand over his mouth and places a kiss on it. “You’re eyesight does not define you, Aaron. The way that you have stood up every single time you have fallen down does. The way you widen your stance to take on anything life throws at you is why you are so special. That’s why we love you.” Lafayette steps forward next. Gently picking up Aaron, he sits on the bed with him in his lap. Lafayette runs his hand over his back.

“Let me kiss you, mon cheri.”

“If you want. I don’t know why you would.” Aaron mumbles. Laf holds his head, kissing him as if he were made of glass. Aaron feels so much love poor into that kiss. After they break apart, Aaron smiles. Alex grabs his face next. He nuzzles into Burr’s cheek.

“You are so cute.” Aaron blushes

“Alex.”

“I know, I know.” And with that, Alex kisses him. Aaron runs his fingers over Alex, attempting to get as much information as possible. They break apart for air and Aaron feels himself whisked into the air. Arms and legs go around the broad body as a warm mouth is felt on his neck. He lets out little moans before the mouth moves to his, finally kissing him properly. After a minute, it pulls away.

“Aaron, will you be our boyfriend?” Alex asks from behind Aaron. Hercules, aka the person holding Aaron, caresses his face. Aaron nods his head.

“As long as you won’t regret it.”

“Can’t see how we can.” Hercules gently sets Aaron down on his feet. John pipes up.

“So for the record, I kissed Aaron first. Suck it, Hamilton.”

“Fuck. You did, didn’t you?” Aaron tilts his head.

“What are you two talking about?” Hercules pipes up.

“About a year ago, we had sort of like a meeting. Alex admitted to us that he liked you and we all mentioned how we liked you too. We then discussed that, if the opportunity arose, we would invite you to join our little group as our boyfriend. We were all very happy and relieved that everyone felt the same way towards you and agreed to get closer as a friend before asking. Anyway, at the end, Alex said something along the lines of ‘so we’re all in agreement, right? If we get the chance, I can ask him out?’ John piped up with a smile on his face ‘as long as I kiss him first!’ Alex responded with a ‘like hell, you will’ and then they had a competition of who would be the first to kiss you. I honestly thought it was gonna be Laf.” Aaron laughs. Someone knocks on the door. Theo pokes her head in.

“Pizza is here. I got one with pineapples. Are you gonna eat, Aaron?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll eat.” Theo lights up and goes downstairs. Lafayette stands up, grabbing the white cane. He places it in Aaron’s hand before lifting his head and kissing him. Though his lips are still soft, the kiss itself is much harder. Aaron gasps when he feels wetness hit his lips, allowing Laf to slip his tongue inside. Aaron moans as the tongue explores every crevice of his mouth before finally pulling back. Aaron chases it as much as possible.

“I thought I would give you the kiss of my people.” Aaron whines once Laf fully pulls away, wiping the spit off on his sleeve. John chuckles, hugging Aaron from behind.

“Laffy taffy, you are such a tease. You didn’t even give him another kiss! Don’t worry, Aaron, I will.” And with that, John kisses Aaron. Again, it is different from the first time and matches better with his personality. It’s filled with energy and enthusiasm, the lips constantly moving. After he pulls away, Alex goes in for a kiss. Hercules stops him.

“How much I want to sit here and let everyone kiss Aaron, there is pizza downstairs and Aaron needs to eat. He hasn’t in a while.” Aaron bows his head in shame.

“She told you about it.”

“Yes. And I’m happy she did. I don’t know what any of us would do if we lost you.” Hercules kisses Aaron before going to the door. Alex gets closer.

“‘You can’t kiss Aaron because we need to go downstairs but before we do, let me kiss Aaron.’ I’m a grown adult I do whatever the fuck I want.” Alex mumbles. Aaron laughs, pulling Alex’s face closer. Alex leans in the rest of the way and kisses Aaron. Hercules turns around after a minute.

“Alex. I said we’re done.”

“HE’S MY BOYFRIEND, I KISS HIM IF I FUCKING WANT!” Aaron smiles before linking his arm with Alex.

“Help me to the kitchen?” Alex smiles and flips the others off.

“Of course, sweetheart.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Aaron eats his donut as Mr. Washington talks. It’s the last day of the school year and so it’s rather easy-going, considering they did exams last week. Since the first day he came back, Lee will always come with an extra donut and coffee for him. His relationship with his four boyfriends has been the best thing that’s ever happened to him and he couldn’t be happier. Theodosia is like a sister to him, making sure he’s fully adjusted to her family. Classes were extremely difficult and it felt impossible at times but he’s figured it out. He’s excelling in Braille and even teaches Alex it. He does have his days, though. Days where he spirals down and wonders if living is even worth it. He’s sat with John and admitted how he always wanted children. How he couldn’t wait to be the father that he never had and help them thrive. Now, he wouldn’t even see them walk down the aisle if he was able to get one at all. John held him through it and said he could still live his life to the fullest and it would all be okay. They are always there to hold him through it.  
______________________________________________________________________________

It’s been about six years since Aaron started dating the others and about six years since he became blind. The night before, he called James and asked for his help with something. James agreed and they spent all of yesterday preparing it. Aaron slept on the outside of the pile that night, instead of in the middle where he usually does. He said it was because he drank a lot before going to bed and didn’t want to wake them when he had to pee. He’s been awake for twenty minutes when a small ding grabs his attention. That was the special note that belonged to James. Aaron jumped up and grabbed his white cane. His two dogs, Liberty and Freedom went with him. They got a service dog about three years ago and was gonna name him Samuel. However, the people messed up and wrote Freedom on the dog tag. Freedom was a great guide dog and was very high energy, being a Doberman blue heeler mix. Though Aaron loved him, he claimed he wanted another dog with a calmer presence. In reality, he just wanted another dog. So, they got a female one. She was more chill and Aaron fell in love, the soft coat of the golden retriever soothing him like his teddy bear’s did. Continuing with the theme of patriotic names, they named her Liberty. They are great dogs and have helped Aaron through so much. Aaron makes his way to the front door and opens it.

“James?”

“No, I’m a robber.” Aaron smiled.

“If you were, the dogs would attack you.”

“With kisses. Those things can’t hurt a fly.” James steps in with his stuff in his hand. “I reheated it at home so it’s nice and warm.”

“Thanks, James. I don’t know what I would ever do without you.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry about it. You’ve helped me when I was sick too many times to count.” James goes to the kitchen to drop the food off. He begins to set up the table to the specific ramifications that Burr set the night before. He placed food on the plates and put out the place markers for each person. Next to it, he placed a box and then the napkin over it. He then filled up the cups and stepped back. “I think that’s everything. You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little nervous, y’know?”

“I’m sure it’ll work out. Call me when it’s done?”

“Of course. Thanks again, James. For everything.”

“Again, don’t mention it. I’ll see you later.” And with that, James leaves. Aaron waits by himself, fidgeting with the bracelet on his wrist. Liberty and Freedom nudge at his legs and he begins to pet them. About 20 minutes later, he hears a voice.

“Alex, you’re not going in today. It’s Saturday, we’re taking a break.”

“Please? I just need to finish up a few more things.”

“No.” Footsteps are heard coming toward the kitchen. The two sets stop. “Aaron, what’s this?” The voice is Hercules.

“I just wanted to say thank you for everything you guys have done for me! Go get the others and we can start eating. But don’t touch anything till I tell you to. I need to make a cheesy speech first.” Alex runs off, getting the other two. They all sit down in their assigned seats. Aaron fidgets once more. “Like I said, I wanted to say thank you. All my life, I haven’t been cared for or loved and I never thought I would. When my eyesight was lost, I thought it was the end. I didn’t know what to do. And then you four helped me. You taught me how to love and you showed compassion. Something I never knew. I love you all and thank you so much. I don't think I'd be alive without you. Okay, cheesy speech is done, start eating.” He heard fabric shuffling from the direction of Laf. Lafayette was the most proper of them and still put the napkin in his lap. There was silence after he saw what was underneath.

“Aaron, mon cheri, what is this?”

“What is what?”

“Underneath the napkin?”

“I’m assuming a table.” The other four pull up their napkins as well and Aaron hears the boxes opening. Alex looks.

“It’s a ring.”

“It’s an engagement ring.” There is silence as the four stare at Aaron. Aaron plays with his sleeve, looking down.

“Will you marry me?” Silence once more overtakes them. Burr begins to panic.

“I-I need a verbal answer, here, I’m blind-” He’s cut off by shuffling chairs and a four-way hug. His face breaks out in a smile.

“Should I take that as a yes?”

“YES!” The five spend a few minutes just hugging and kissing, showing their love for each other. They all go back and sit down. Hercules pipes up.

“Well, I guess there’s only one thing left to do. Alex, you’re definitely not going in today-”

“Yeah, no duh.”

“-Because we are gonna take Aaron shopping for an engagement ring of his own.” Aaron smiles, petting Liberty.

‘I guess I don’t need my sight after all.’

**Author's Note:**

> Story behind this story:
> 
> Me: I'm gonna make a really cute a fluffy oneshot that has everything ending happy and is just overall a joy to read. No heartache, no pain. Purely fluff.
> 
> Brain: Yeah, but what if, and hear me out, Aaron went blind.
> 
> Me: I'm not doing that in this one!
> 
> Brain: Then make another one.
> 
> Me: ...Fine. You win this one.


End file.
